hermione the jokers queen
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: harley life was all a lie when she and the others finished the job for the government. she was harmed badly and had her brain wiped clean. now she lives with her birth parents and twin brother. now she is a double agent battling the dark lord. while the joker will get his queen back one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

the joker was in the room that was full of his weapons in a circle they knew his queen was not dead but it seemed that she had disappeared from the whole world. while he was not going to give up not at all. he will find where she was he knew she was born bitch by the voice she had. that was when someone came in to his safe place he pointed his gun at him only to see jonny frost.

"boss its only me there are two people here and you might want to speak to them they have some information on where the boss lady is." said jonny

jonny saw the light in the joker eyes the man was like a brother to him so he was somewhat thrilled these two have come here. he remembered them from the little mission that the bitch they caught and murdered since she never told them what had happened to the boss lady.

"bring them to my office i will be there in a little while." said joker

the joker laid back in the circle spread eagel as he laughed and cried to cover up his tears. his queen he needed to find his queen. he wanted his queen. as he pushed himself up and made himself look presentable he was still a business man after all.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

deadshot and El Diablo waited in the grand office they knew that the man jonny frost went to go and get the man who they needed. harley was like their sister. while kc and boomerang and well flagg and katana who all thought of her as a sister was waiting for them to give a message. he knew flagg lost his love and he was never going to go back to the military after finding a family with them. as they seen the king clown himself they saw how sad and depressed he was and knew he truely loved their sister.

"what can i do for you gentlemen my right hand man said you have information on the wherabouts of my queen." said joker

El Diablo nudged his lover who had just married him after they got released from prison they dont even knwo who had done it. the knew the joker was from a dead wizarding family that he was the only one left. as the rest of them but they needed to tell him what they knew.

"well my name is deadshot and this is my lover El Diablo the others with us are freinds of ours and harleys we all think of her as a sister and we want to find her as much as you do. so i have information for you." said deadshot

the jokernodded as flagg was lead into the room since he had gathered all the stuff from the prison as he put the DVD in the DVD player as they watched what the filthy pig griggs had done to her. they watched him abuse her and rape her and force feed her through her nose. while they did things that they never wanted to know. deadshot was there forced to watch as did the others. when the movie was over the joker took a few shots of whisky so he was able to finish this meeting.

"he wants to know what else you have." said jonny

"well from what i gathered from wallers office she the one who had this ordered. you see halrey was not born a Quinzel she was stolen from the family with loads of money after they took her. the family she was born into was the malfoys and they have been searching for her. so her real name is hermione malfoy and has a twin brother named draco malfoy. the Quinzel's wanted a daughter so bad and the baby girl was pefrect and took her plus robbed them from their voult they put the glamor on her to make her look differnt. so that is the start on what i trying to tell you sir. when harley was taken back to Belle Reve Penitentiary they did that to her again what i showed you on that DVD but far worst. so waller ordered this test study and wipped her clean of every memory. but they ditched the study since the study turned her back into a 16 year old girl. her twin brother who happened to be at that age it seemed. but the Quinzels used a spell to make her older so here we are. all i know is that she was sent back to her birth family and i do not know where that is." explained flagg

they all looked at the joker and saw that he was letting it all sink in. while he nodded and jonny knew what he was thinking he lead them out of the room as they all went to work with the little information from what they had. jonny was a muggle born but he graduated from salem school of magic as did the joker thats how they knew each other he was a muggle born and ever since then he had been by his side as his guard. but he knew of the malfoys and he knew he family was double angents with the war going on.

* * *

 _meanwhile in england_

hermione sighed she came back from one of the meetings as she collasped in her potions master office he was her uncle by all family means. she never went back to gryffindore tower after the rape that ron had done. and albus dumbledor didnt beleive her on it. but then again she had tattoos that she didnt even know where they came from she had only been back with her parents and twin brother for a year in a half. she was marks with the dark mark and the mark for the inner circle when she returned she was a fully train double agent like her family and uncle as wel as her twin brother. but she didnt know why the dark lord takes more of the issues out on her even though she was friends with harry but she was supposed to bring information to the dark lord but it seemed that she was not doing such a good job lately for that.

"oh princess look what he did to you." said severus

severus picked up his little niece they knew nothing of what her life was like before she was sent back to them, it seemed that ehr mind was wiped clean he was not even able to help and brng it back. but she had made alot of potion and invented spells with him. as he magically changed her clothing her mother and fatehr was on a misson so he didnt know where. while draco rushed into the room to his sister side and took her hand into his.

"oh kitten im sorry. he is a monster a vile moster we will end this soon. rest my beloved sister." said draco

draco kissed her forehead since he and his twin was returned to each other they have been close as if they where close all their life. he was protective over her as well as any brother was. plus their father was protective as well.

"she will be fine draco let her rest. you can stay with her". said severus

severus left her and her brother draco would never ever leave his sister side when she was like this. as he sighed and left to go to his own room he knew potter was her friend but the weasley boy never payed for what he had done to her and that pissed off lucius to no ends since his family was claimed to be on the light side but it seemed they only as fucked up as he was.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the joker_

jonny got the letter that he had been waiting for from the ministry of magic. as he read the letter he knew where harley was and knew where to go now. the house was somewhere he had been. and the malfoys are like royalty in the wizarding world. but they would be passed off a purebloods since the muggleborns are targeted lucky for connections. as he gathered the file and left to go and tell the joker he knew that he was going to order the jet to take them all to endland and he had his vualt there as he entered.

"boss i have news we found her and i have the address of the malfoy estate. i know you been out of the wizarding world for a good while so i have us passed off as all purebloods so we wont be targets by the dark lord that is in war right now." said jonny

joker looked at his oldest friend and right hand. he knew that it was something that needed to be done. but he wanted his queen and he was going to have her back in his arms. even though she maybe underage and always was but she was his and only his.

"get everyone together we leave tonight." ordered joker

jonny nodded as he made his was out of thei office and gathered the ones who will be going with him on the way there he was going to teach tem what they needed. and being pureblood they needed to use wandless magic. and the joker hasnt used wandless in a long time but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile a two days later_

hermione was in the great hall knowing that she was feeling like there was something missing in her life. but there was stuff that she didnt even know on her life that was taken from her she only remembers what was in her memories when it came to when she was brought back to her family. while she got up and left ti was the weekended and some of them went home that meant she and draco was leaving with her uncle severus. when they flooed to the manor lucius and narcissa hugged their twins.

"welcome home." said lucius

hermione beamed up at her father and mother as they all had the house elves take their things up to their chambers. that was when they dark mark was activated and they groaned from the summons. as they left to go to the meeting and bowed down and was ordered to rise.

"welcome my freinds. we have a meeting since the young ones are home for a weekend. now lets get to the meeting we have the entertainment for the night. we have two amercans known as bruce wyane and a dick grayson so lets have some fun shall we." said volemort

they all cheered while hermione was trying to figure why those names sound so familiar she would ahve think on that one later. since she missed all the show that the dark lord loved to do. while they where dead and burned alive.

"that is it for now. leave and i shall see you all next meeting. but stay behind young miss malfoy i wish to speak to you in private." said voldermort

draco gripped his sister hand and told her they will be waiting with uncle severus. while they all flooed back to the manor while the dark lord lead her to the dining room of the riddle manor as he sat her next to him.

"now little hermione tell me if you have any infomation on the potter." said voldermort

"he and the gryffindors and planning a secret meeting of defence to take you down." said hermione

the dark lord took her head and forced himself inside of her mind. only to see that she was no lying but she was lying to a point as he dragged her to his bed chambers to teach her a lession as long as he pleased since they are on break,

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

the joker and his crew it left the manor they had just gotten and they made their way up to the grand manor and saw the grand manor that was in the malfoy family for generations. jonny rang the door bell only to be faced with a house elf.

"may i help you?"

"yes we are here to see the master of the house." said jonny

the house elf blinked and motioned for them to fallow him to the grand office as they saw the grandness of the manor that they are in. the joker was shockd that his queen was born into such a life but he never knew much of the wizarding world after he finished his training. they all took a seat and the elf left.

"you think they would believe us?" asked flagg

"i know lucius he is a old freind of mine." said jonny

they all nodded except for the joker who just sat there still and waited to see his queen. his hatley he knew that she was hermione right now but she will always be his harley quinn. that is when a male who speaked of power and money his long hair dishelved.

"frost old freind what brings you here and who are your friends?" asked lucius

"old friend there is much to dicuss this man here is my boss the joker, and friends deadshot, El Diablo who is his lover and husband. killer croc. katana, flagg. and boomerang." said jonny

lucius nodded he had heard of the joker and was a fan of his work. maybe he could get them all to work for the order. but first he needed to know what was going to have them all here. he had them all cleared with his power in the government.

"pleasure to meet you all. may i ask for the reason your here old freind you said you have something you want to talk to me about. but it would be easier to let see your memories." said lucius

lucius took all the memories from each and every one of them. and placed it in the bowl as he and narcissa as well draco and severus ducked their heads into it. when they finished the viewing of the memories. lucius was going to finish the meeting.

"i see now that is what happened to my princess why we didnt have her. i must say joker wonderful work you have done to rid the world of those filth who dared to harm one of my heirs. but i have to say the batman and the robin are dead the dark lord captured them and killed them last night. but there is more my daughter who you know as harley she has not come home he treats her worst that the rest of us." said lucius

lucius watched the joker and saw pain in his eyes and knew he knew that she was his soul mate. but then again it was something he would of chosen for his princess he was perfect for her. that is when he heard his wife scream in horror. as he bolted out of the room and saw his princess there in nothing to leave to imagination.

 **"GET HELP NOW AT ONCE! SHE NEEDS A HEALER AND FAST SEVERUS GET THE POTIONS KIT!"** yelled lucius

lucius picked her up and took her to her chambers as narcissa was left in the room to clean her and dress her in something comfortable draco was sent to deal with their house guest. while severus was the only healer they needed. as they waited and waited and waited for severus and the healer to leave her room.

"we have her stablized and used a potion so she wont end up well with child i wouldnt wish that on my worst enemy to be giving brith to the dark lord child. let her rest for a few days he did some damage but she will be good as new when the potions take affect lord malfoy."

lucius nodded and knew the joker was watching from his spot next to him. narcissa tapped his shoulder to let him fallow her as she made draco leave and that was hard enough to do. as she left him alone so they could speak to severus and the healer on everything that happened. the joker looked around the grand room it was large. when his eyes landed on the female on the bed he knew it was her in his heart and soul plus the tattoos.

"i found out baby. daddy is here i will be here when you wake." cooed the joker

joker held her hand as she rested and sat in the chair next to her. he ran his fingers through her soft silky hair as he fell asleep himseld he wondered how she will act once she wakes up to see him. he knew it will take a while to have her remember he knew lucius was getting severus to make some sort of potion to bring her memeores back since they now kenw what happened.

to be contiuned


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

hermione groaned she felt like hell as she looked around and knew she was home. but she felt someone was in the room with her as she turned to see a man there who looked at her as if she was going to disappear. he inched closer to her.

"shh its ok im not going to hurt you. read my memories you will know everything you need to know baby." cooed joker

hermione blinked and went into his mind and veiwed everything when she was done she looked confused the woman looked like her but she didnt remember nothing of the life before so the brain washing this is the only thing she could think of and that what was showed in his memories that happened to her.

"i believe you the memories helped me piece things that i forgotten. but i wish i could remember." said hermione

"shhhhh its ok give it time my queen. i wont leave your side unless i have to baby." purred the joker

hermione for once in a long time since returning to her family that she felt at home. while she wondered why those people did that to her it was just cruel. but then again there wasnt much she could say. but the only thing was that she and draco will be retutning to hogwarts tomorrow morning. she knew severus was going to talk to dumbledor to see that they would come with her and stay in the prvare rooms where she and draco has since they basically have their onw common rpoom,

* * *

 _meanwhile at hogwarts_

albus just finished veiwing what severus had shown him. he knew the malfoy girl was different but that is something to be the soul mate tot he one and only joker. that is something there. did admire his work in the muggle world.

"i am not to be truthful surprised that hermione was harley quinn. but i am grateful to have him on our side of things." siad albus

"i would have to agree he only said he would do it only for his queen who happens to be hermione. so we should be grateful for the help we had just gotten but we must fallow the terms." said severus

albus stroked his long beard from what was said. he was going to let ths happen he was going to have to let the staff know that he was going to be letting people they do not know wonder around the school with out even saying. plus harry was not in the best of moods since he found out that hermione is a death eater.

"yes this will good to have them here fo hermione sake." said albus

severus let out a breath he was holdin to nod he knew that hermione was going to need it since harry was one not to good with his temper when it came down to finding out about hermione being one of them. but then again he was not even believing her about ron. as he left to go back to the manor.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

hermione showed them around the school the joker had to admit this school was better than the one he and frost attended. but he was here with her and that is all that mattered. they would be having their meals in the common room. that is when the door opened and a black hair guy and a red head came in.

"hey dollface who are these two?" asked daedshot

"they are freinds well one former friend at least." said hermione

harry bristled how could she say that about ron. he was told by ron that she was willing to take the sex he offered. so that was not rape and that is something he didnt take lightly to having his first friend be lied about. and now she has these people in here.

"hermione i know you are mad about the breakup with ron. are you still on about him claimng he raped you. but why should i believe a word about what you have to say since your nothing but a death eater." snapped harry

hermione placed a hand on her boyfriend if that what you call it. she was going to handle harry he had not right to talk to her this way. and all she was putting up for him to defeat the dark lord. she was not going to take this no more.

 **"YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY! I AM RSIKING EVERYTHING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE THIS WORLD! AND YOU STILL HAVE TO BELIEVE HIM OVER ME!1 HOW DARE YOU!"** yelled hermione

 **"OH LET** **ME GUESS THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE THE CLOWN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW!1 THA BREAKUP WAS THAT BAD YOU LOWERED YOURSELF TO A MAN LIKE HIM!"** yelled ron

deadshot and the others in the room could really feel the anger and see it coming off the joker and knew that the boy better shut up before all hell broke lose. no one talks trash about the joker queen it was a hazard to your health.

 **"WHO CARE'S OF HE IS MY BOYFRIEND HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE I EVEN KNOWN YOU PEOPLE! AND YOU KEEP ON LYING YOU BASTARD YOU KNOW HARRY ALWAYS WOULD BELIEVE YOU OVER ME!"** yelled hermiome

 **"OH WOW THE GREAT HERMIONE MALFOY IS TRYING TO ACT ALL TOUGH! FROM WHAT I HEAR FROM MY MOM THAT YOUR THE DARK LORDS WHORE!"** yelled ron

ron was cut short on his words when draco jumped him from behind and started to beat the respective crap out of ron. harry yanked him off his best friend. hwo dare tat lowly death eater beat down his best mate.

 **"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR BEING THE DEATH EATER YOU ARE!"** yelled harry

 **"YO YOU GLASSES IF I WHERE YOU WATCH ON WHOS LADY YOUR TALKING TO! SINCE IT WILL BE A HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH! CHOSEN ONE OR NOT I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK TO MY QUEEN THE WAY YOU ARE! AND YOU IF I EVEN CATCH YOU EYE FUCKIN MY WOMAN! OR EVEN THE SLIGHTEST THOUGHT ABOUT HER YOU WILL PAY!"** hissed joker

harry and ron arched a brow and wondered what gived him the right to say anything. deadshot decided to step into on this one. he was trying to make sure no blood shed until the time is right then they will make the little red head pay.

"before you open that smart mouth of yours i would watch who you back talk to. we are only loyal to her and twin and her family. you two are nothin to us. and believe me be grateful i step him because you do not want to know what he would have done to the two of you. he would make the dark lord look like a child to what he would have done. so get the steppn before i land a beat down on you punks. oh before you decided to see the old coot he agreed for us to be here." hissed deadshot

when harry and ronw as not going to be moving killer croc picked them up and tossed them out not very nice into the hall. as the door shut to the common room as they continued their meal and if nothing happened. hermione smiled as she put her hand into the jokers.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

hermione was going to all her classes while the joker fallowed her everywhere he didnt trust the men in this school only the ones he knew of. and he thinked hem ade a boy named neville piss himself for trying to insult his queen. it seemed they are in something called potions.

"now we are doing a special potion this day. its called the draut of living death. so do what is on the board and put the finished in a vile on my desk." said severus

severus told the joker for him to do the potion as well. he wanted to see the man skill from what he knew of him in the school he went to in salem witch craft and wizardry he was liek him when it came to stuff of the potion making skill.

"pssst hermione help me out here." whispered ron

"no do your own work." snapped hermione

ron was not pleased bad enough his woman was taken but a freak of nature. as he was playing the clusmy one he dropped something into the potion that caught severus eye and knew somthing was about to happen.

 **"EVERYONE GET DOWN AT ONCE ITS GOING TO BLOW!"** yelled severus

severus along with everyone got down but it was to late for hermione she was hit as the room full of smoke and gas. when they aired it out only to look arund to see who was hurt and what and who had caused it.

"where is my queen?" asked joker

"what hermione is missing?" asked draco

"oh shit." said severus

they all bolted out of the room and went to the headmaster office they needed ot finde hermion before it was to late. they had the feeling who had taken her but they couldn't prove it. and harry seemed to be not listening to them.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the headmasters office_

albus and minerva was having tea together in a romantic sense he and minerva had a relationship going on as they where about to have some wil office sex that is when the door was shot open and his office was filled with the joker and the others who came with him and severus as well draco. that is when they saw albus dumbledor mounting minerva fucking her.

 **"OH MY FUCKING MERLINS BALLS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALBUS IN THE OFFICE! I THINK IM FUCKING BLIND!"** cfied severus

 **"MY EYES! MY EYES! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CUREL NEVER EVER WANTED TO SEE THOSE TWO GGETTING THEIR FREAK ON!"** cried draco

 **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN! PUT A SIGN ON A DOOR AND PROTECT OUT MINDS AND OUT EYES!"** yelled flag

 **"REALLY OLD MAN SOME OF US WONT BE ABLE TO EVEN GET A FREAKING BONER NO MORE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS HOLY PUT SOME FRRAKING CLOTHING ON BOTH OF YOU!"** yelled deadshot

 **"YOU KNOW I MAYBE CRAZY! BUT WHAT-THE-FUCK! ITS LIKE WALKING ON BATSY AND THE FREAKING CATWOMAN GOING AT IT LIKE CATS IN HEAT! I WANT NOT ABLE TO HAVE SEX FOR A MONTH TO GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"** yelled joker

minerva blushed and waved her hand and her clothing wa son. while albus was fully dressed. they had never been walked in on. but now they had tramatized severus and their new friends. but really batman and catwoman that had to be a sight to see.

"well now the excitement it is out of the way what can i do for you." said albus

 **"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN THAT WAS NO EXCITEMENT I THINK MY COCK AND BALLS TOOK OFF RUNNING!"** yelled deadshot

albus was only snickered as minvera left ashamed to be caught screwing her boyfriend who happens to be her boss. the joker was pinching his nose and while some of them are basically pounding their heads on the wall to get the image out.

"and i thought walking in on the dark lord fucking bellatrix was bad enough this cut the cake you old coot. you know i have enough crap in my head that is disturbing enough to walk in on this." said severus

"sorry old friend and new friends. so these are our new friends?" asked albus

"yes they are. but we have pressing matters to talk about." said severus

albus sighed and sat down at his desk he should never took the potion for the boner the he was having right now and he knew the poton was not going to wear off til tomorrow. while he pinched him nose he was hearing from molly about draco attack but he was not going to do anything about it though.

"what can i do for you." said albus

"some bastard took her. someone took my queen. we must find her. if you dont i will rip this school apart until she found." snapped joker

"hey i would listen to him if i where you." said flagg

"yeah he nearly ripped gothom apart to find her." said deadshot

albus sighed he sent a patronous out to call a order meeting at once. he knew this was needed everyone as they all waited as people arrived into the office. they looke at the new people only to have a frantic luciius and narcissa rush out and pushed everyone away with draco to fallow that was where he went.

 **"OLD MAN YOU TRAMATIZED MY SON! AND MY DAUGHTER IS MISSNG! BAD ENOUGH YOU HAVE THAT PINK CLAD TOAD IN THIS MOCKERY OF A SCHOOL AND THE FILTH WAESLY HERE AFTER HE HAD DONE TO MY PRINCESS!"** yelled lucius

lucius nodded to his future son in law and knew he was tryng to hold it togetehr and with molly here who happened to be possessive over her son and daughter. arthur was the one who was decent along with the twins and bill and percy.

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FILTHY WEASLEY MOLFOY!"** yelled molly

 **"YOU MOLLY YOUR FILTHY SON IS GETTING AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID TO MY DAUGHTER!"** yelled lucius

 **"MY SON IS A PERFECT GENTLEMEN AND HE WOULD NOT DARE TO HARM A LADY!1 IT SEEMED YOUR PRINCESS WHORE BITCH OF A DAUGHTER IS SPREADING RUMORS FROM THE BREAKUP AND ACCUSING HIM OF RAPE!"** yelled molly

 **"HOW DARE YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"** roared lucius

 **"YOU DARE TO CALL MY QUEEN A WHORE I SHOULD SHOOT YOU AND MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THAT!" r** oared joker

molly arched a brow at the crown king clown who happened to have his gun against her head. while arthur was looking at it and wondered what it was he was so facinated on the whole muggle thing. he knew the joker from stories.

"oh my look at that its lovely the what you call it i think it was a gun?" asked arthur

"yes sir that is a gun and i might want to tell you to simmer down your bitch unles syou want to be cleaning off her brains." said deadshot

"molly have a seat unless you will leave. lets all part and start the search before more fighting and some blood shed is made." ordered albus

the joker didnt need ot be told that twice he and deadshot and flag was on one team as the others teamed up with someone. as they al took off and started their search. even though molly was smirking mentally from what she knew.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

hermione put her hand to her head she felt like she was when she was when the dark lord. she keeps getting flashes from her memories and they disappeared. she tried to get up only to feel she was magically tied down and with nothing on.

"oh look the filthy malfoy whore is awake. oh how im going to enjoy making you remmeber that you are mine and now some clown freak." hissed ron

 **"FUCK YOU BLOOD TRAIROR YOU WILL PAY ONCE HE GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU!"** yelled hermione

ron sent crucio at her as she screamed out in pain he started to carve into her with a crused knife while she was under crucio. when he stopped he used a spell that he got off a dark wizard he shoved his cock into her while she was dry as he made his cock grow larger and larger as she screamed bloody murder as he rammed a magical object up her ass and it would get larget and larger as he fucked her. when he cam into a few times as blood leaked on the floor. no one would find her here he left to go back to the school so no one would make it known ir was him.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

the joker was pacing back and forth he was already ready to go and rip the school apart. but they had him magically locked into the common room with deadshot watching over him and severus. so if he gotton out of control again they would force him drink this special potion since he sent molly to st mungos by shooting her in the shoulder and the stomach. lucky she survived but none of them seemed to care for her health they ony kept her alive for her family.

"where is she!" hissed joker

"boss we have the best of the best searching for her. we are trying out best. and you did right by shotting the bitch." said jonny

the joker sat down and knew that this was someting he had to so. the person who took her better hope he was not found out since he will suffer greatly from what he was doing to his queen. she better not be harmed it would make it worst on is when draco came in he was looking bad he and katana had hooked up it seemed they are soul mates.

"i'm off duty i tried to murder potter for what he had said about my sister." said draco

lucius arched a brow at what he had said he was locked in here because he was about to murder the wealsy boy he was under the crucio only to be told to stop. the little shit will get his in the end he will make sure of it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

jonny was on the search team this time as he fallowed a spell severus teached to him to use. as it lead him to a abandoned part of the school only to see someone magically tied down to a table and not looking so well.

 _"oh fuck no this is not good. the soul who did this to her better run before any of them mostly the joker better pray that he was not found."_ thought jonny

jonny used a spell to make the bindings come off. as he magically produced a blanket and wrapped it around her. as he took off to take her to the hospital wing. he sent a patronus to the severus to meet him there and leave his boss to him to tell the news.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

severus and poppy was doing work with hermione as they waited out int he hal. as they made the doors opened and looked sadly at them. and wondered what happened to her to given them that look.

"she as been placed unto the crucio. plus used a crused knife on her to cave whore and slut in her all over. there is no known cure to rid of it. and top off she was brutally raped and i really dont want to get into detail since the walls wont survive. ill leave the file for you all to read." said severus

severus nodded to the joker since lucius and narcssa as well draco left from seeing her and had tears in their eyes. as lucius patted him on the shoulder to let the joker know to go in. as he walked in slowly to see his queen there laying there brused and battered. he was going to make the fucker suffer for who had done this.

"i'm here baby. ill be right by your side". cooed joker

joker took his spot next to his queen and laid his head on her hand and he closed his eyes and waited for her to wake since they kenw the war would be brewing with him and the little shit who dared to harm his woman.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

ron slipped into the hospital wing while makeing sure he was alone with the price he knew layed in there. while he made sure the freak was no where to be seen as he ran down her face and smirked.

"oh you bitch had to have someone to save you." said ron

ron paled as he came face to face with deadshot who jabbed a needled into his arm and knocked him out. the joker smirked that worked out rather well. as they dragged him off to a area so they could deal with him. since dumbledor gave them full permission to do as they wanted.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

ron woke up and looked around and noticed he was tied to a freaking chair. he kenw harry would come and save him when it came down to him being his friend. and albus would never let him die since he was on the light side.

"lookie who is awake" said deadshot

"who the fuck are you?" asked ron

deadshot smirked the bastard didnt remember who he was. so he was going to enlighten him on the well deadly placement he was in right now. so he smrked darkly he was just going to be a surpirse.

"if i where you shut it and deal what is coming to you." said flagg

"blah blah blah. all this chit chat is going to get you hurt." said joker

joker slapped his shouldered as ron jumped from what he was feeling this man was going to kill him iwth out no care in the world. while ron pissed himself from fear. while they didnt even know harry was watching them.

"you can let me go no worries amte i wont do it ever again." pleaded ron

"oh no no no you dont to get to go no where. you ahemed my queen and it is bad for you." said joker

joker punched ron in the face. while harry gawked it was all true now he felt like a total ass that he listened to ron instead of hermione. while draco smirked that potter knew the truth all he had to do is do some major ass kicking.

 **"I DID WHAT THE FILTHY WHORE DESERVED! ALL SHE IS ANOTHER PUREBLOODED WHORE DEATHEATER WHO GETS WHAT COMING TO HER!"** yelled ron

ron screamed in pain as he had his cock cut right off of him and shoved it up his ass. that bitch that with the sword was going to pay if he survived from all of this. as katana shoved his small dick up him ass and sealed it there with wax. ron screamed in pain.

 **"YOU ALL WILL PAY ONCE I AM FREE!"** yelled ron

 **"YOU ARE PAYING FOR IT NOW! AND YOU ARE NOT GOING FREE ALIVE!"** yelled joker

ron paled as he screame in pain from being shocked and carved and stabbed and havng. when where dont they let dead shot shoot him until nothing was left. as they set the remains on fire when it came down to things such as this they are proffessionals and knew how to cover theri tracks.

"he really did it to her. i never knew he had it in him. no i feel like a ass. im sorry for all th things i have said to her. i hope you and hermione would forgive me for my stupitiy." said harry

the joker waved him hand jonny explaned to him that his way saying he was forgven. as the joker left to go back to the hospital wing knowing that he had to change first and shower so he did that before he left to go back to his queen side.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

the joker made his way back to his queen side who had not awaken yet. he laid a kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair he sat down next to her. he felt so off being here of all places. but it wa snever boring here as well.

"baby come back to daddy. he missed the sound of your voice. and the feeling of you wrapped around me." said joker

joker smiled and he ran the back of his hand down her face. when he felt her move he stood still and waited to see if she was going to wake so he was able to see those crystal blue eyes. as his prayer was answered he saw her look around wildly as she started to freak out.

"shh shh sh. he is not more baby. no more vile beasts touching my woman. my baby. my queen. i'm here." purred joker

hermione clutched to him as she wanted to tell him something as she placed her hand onver his temple to show him she remember everything. as the joker took her in his arms his harley was back. and the final battle was made for tomorrow with the dark lord since he called it.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

the battle started outside of hogwarts knowint that there was no hope for some to survive but they all had to do is to survive. but he knew that he and his queen and their friends will surivive this.

 _"you all will fall at the feet of your mercifiull lord."_ _said voldemort_

deadshot was even unedge from the voice that was speaking out of no where. as someone started to scream even the joker was unedge at the natural creepiness of this. as they waited to see what the dark lord has to say next.

 _"every ounce of magical blood that has been dropped is at out own foughts." said voldemort_

another person screamed as if he was causing them pain from where he was sicne he was not able to get inside of the school the joker was never creeped out and it is a rare thing. he knew that his queen and potter was destorying the horcrux's in the room of secrets thats what he called it that kinda came his bar.

 _"hand over potter you will be speared and bowed donw to the one true dark lord." said voldermort_

when they all felt the voice leave thay all looked around and wondered what the hell to do. untless they fight but they could tell there was alot of pain. while hermione as no longer hermione she was now harley quin once more as she was in her outfir that she loved so much.

"well we will fight until the very end we can't just do it." said tonks

"hell nah we will come out of this and alive." said deadshot

"just turn him over my daughter can just marry clown face he has money." said molly

mollly sneered at the thought of her only daughter married to the freak himself. she knew who he was well. but she wanted to have money and she would stop at nothing to have it. the joker arched a brow and sighed he took his gun out and shot her.

"good ridence." said arthur

"dude that was your wife," said flagg

arthur arched a brow he knew she was his wife he was about to avada her himself. but someone got to the the honor of killing her. while they all kicked her body out of the way and went back to talkint about what to do.

"yes so i was going to avada her myself. don't forget her sons was going to do it as well." said arthur

"daddy how could you say that about mommy!" cried ginny

arthur sighed he knew she was not his daughter from what he was told that serius and molly had an affair one night and that is how the weasley female was born. while ginny tugged on him and wanted him to speak to her.

"sorry ginny i dont really care. and i would watch what you say around these people since you will face the same fate that your whore bitch of a mother and brother had gotten." said arthur

 **"HOW COULD YOU CHOSE THE MALFOY WHORE OVER YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! ILL KILL HER WHEN I SEE THAT LITTLE WHORE!"** yelled gunny

deadshot was tiered of her as he shot her and didnt even blink a eyelash about it. he knew that arthur felt some sort of sadness he knew it was going to happen since she killed his husband he was not fully gay but bi. luna lovegood had been giving him the eyes all night long.

* * *

 _meanwhile with harry and harley_

harry was confused by everything he knew hermione was something special but he never knew she was harley quin the crush he had for a while. but he knew that she was the joker soul mate. and never would evern imagin her to be the lost malfoy daughter.

"sooooo your really harley quin?" asked harry

harely smiled and knew harry was still taking this all in about her being the one and only harley quin. but then again she knew he would of never believed it until she showed him the memories and from the library back at malfoy manor she studied the ways of killing horcrux's. and with the gryffinfor sword that had the snake venom on it so that will be the reason why they are going to be destroying the horcrux's.

"believe me i kinda was shocked until my puddin showed up and let me view what he knew. and then it kinda took me a while to accept the truth. but i remembered everything after the last thing ron had done to me. only to make me remember what griggs had done to me. long long story for another time. now harry use the sword and i have bullets that i made with the venom so lets get this over with shall we. and then the dark lord will be able to die." said harley

harry nodded as he took the ones he had in his section while hermione no harley did hers. as she shot and all they heard was the scream of the soul that was dying in them. as he sliced away with ease that he learned from katana. that is when harley was called from the dark mark.

"harry don't do no more until i get back." said harley

harry nodded as she made her normal clothng turn to the robes of the death eaters. as she popped out of there to where she was being summoned she hoped it was everyone else. she needed to have others there she had this sick feeling. but harry was not going to have none of it he saw where the dark lord was as he went out to grab frost and boomerang as well deadshot who was standing out side and made them fallow him.

* * *

 _meanwhile with harley and voldermort_

harley had to go back into the midset of hermione as she made her mask disappear and she knew there was two more horcrux's that are not done harry was one and the snake so they knew she would be able to kill the one in ths scar but she handed the notebook to severus so he was able to do the task since it was going to go back for her.

"you need me my lord?" asked harley

"yes little hermione. you may rise." said voldermort

harley gulped mentally andknew this was not a call to have a chat he knew something and this was not going to end well for her. as he turned his cold red eyes on to her. and knew this was going to be her end she hoped harry got people to come and get her.

"what is it you need and wish of me my lord?" asked harley

"you know i have come into some rather interesting information form a file that came from no where a few days ago. and the contenst in it was rather intersting and inlighting to read." said voldermort

harley cringed she had a feeling molly sent it and only to screw her over for her own death. and knew that she did it from the death of ron. not as if the world would not be a better place with out him walking the earth.

"and what would that be my lord?" asked harly

"lets just say the information stated that you are a double agent. and a spy for the order basically on dumblerdors side, and that you where once harley quin known muggle who came up missing to be found out to be the missing malfoy daughter." said voldermort

harley cringed mentally from what he had just said. while she hoped her puddin killed hte bitch and her bitch daughter. but she knew that was to good to be true that she would turn the other cheek and not look at who had done the deed in killing the filthy pig of a husband.

"and you believe this to be true my lord?" asked harley

harry with deadshot, and jonny who came with him was watching. they saw her eyes flicker over to them as if she knew that they are there watching her. she made a signal with her hand to make them remain where they are.

"that you are good as dead. you where a delightful little fuck even though you fought each time. but since you are not loyal on my side of things it means your end is now," hissed voldermort

"my lord i am loyal i am believe me a i am," said harley

voldemort didnt want to hear it he waved his arm and his pet snake attack her as he stabbed her a few times. after he was done leaving her there to die he left in a cloud of black smoke. while harry, deadshot and jonny rushed to her side.

"shit this is not good. you two go back and finish what was started and if you see the bosss. only say something if he asked." ordered jonny

jonny picked her up and popped out of there he had to take her to the hospital and get her medical help before it was to late. the wizarding world would not survive if the joker lost her to death. so he needed to get her help fast. while deadshot and harry rushed back to the war.

* * *

 _meanwhile with deadshot and harry_

deadshot and harry had the same thoughts coming to what they are thinking when it came down if she died what the dark lord is doing would look like childs play. as they walked in the pouring down rain as if the world was crying for her.

"you know whats going to happen if she dies right?" asked deadshot

harry snapped out of his thoughts as he ran through his own imagination on what the joker would be like if she had died. and he shiverd on that and he would understand why he would do so. he might end up helping if it came down to it.

"oh i have some sort of picture what will happen. and i think i might help if does happen." said harry

deadshot barked laughter from what he had just said. the boy was not much of a boreing wimp it seemed. he was catching onto things rather quicky and that is a good thing with them. and if he wanted to remain by her side this was something that harry was catching on to.

"you got that right not only him i will be as well and the others who are close to her. and jonny boy he is loyal to joker. and believe me he will not take it well either." said deadshot

harry nodded he saw the loyalty what jonny frost showed to the joker and hermione well harley. it was something that is known to happen when it came down to people like them they have to have someone like that on their side.

* * *

 _meanwhile back at the fight_

the joker was laughing his ass off while he was fighting he was having so much fun with this battle. even though he was fighting on the light side he was killing people who harmed his queen. he knew that he was getting looks from everyone.

"hey is he ok?" asked neville

"oh yeah believe me this is the joker in all his glory its a treat for you all to learn that this is what needs to be done if you cant be saved from yourself. and he is not crazy." said flagg

flagg was shooting with the custom made bulletes that severus and harley had made as they faught left and right. but then it all stopped his eyes went wide from waht he was seeing there was freaky huge ass giant spiders.

 **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT! IS THAT A FUCKING GIANT SPIDER IM LOOKING AT!"** yelled flagg

the joker was actually poiting once he spotted the spiders. he was not in the slightest amused or happy to see what was in front of him. one thing he hated in life was a freaking spider. while everyone else was looking as well.

 **"THAT IS ONE FREAKING UGLY SPIDER KILL IT WITH FIRE! KILL IT! KILL IT!"** screamed deadshot

deadshot hated spiders as the rest of them as they all started to shoot at the giant spideres. that is something they did not wish to sse and want to see dead. as they all shriked in pain and exploded all over them.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK THEY EXPLODED!"** yelled deadshot

 **"EWWWWWWWWWW! I GOT SPIDER GUTS ALL OVER ME!"** yelled draco

 **"THIS WAS MY BEST SUIT NOW I HAVE TO BURN IT FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE IS WRONG WITH YOU BREEDING SHIT LIKE THAT!"** yelled joker

joker marched back into the castle after he washed off and then hunt down his queen. since the war has backed off for the time being knowing that they had time to plan for the next attack. as he slammed the bathroom door shut behind him,

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minute later_

voldemort decided to make a speech when the joker was in the still rather pissed off that he had freaking spider guts all over him he burned his suit and knew that it was not worth keeping no more.

 _"You have fought valiantly, but in vain." said voldemort_

the joker was grumbling about old snake fucker decided to bother him in his time of cleanig freaking spider guts off his. it was just not right in his books. he maybe a evil man to a point but this was not the thing he wanted to happen to him exploding giant spiders,

 _"I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat." said voldemort_

the joker eye twitched in annouance and wondered how the freaking hell he was doing this. he wondered where his queen was he hasnt even seen jonny he wondered if they are ok. as he started to wash his hair hoping the snake fucker was going to shut up.

 _"In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself." said voldemort_

 **"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SNAKE FUCKER SHUT THE FUCK UP!1 YOUR FUCKING ANNOYING AS HELL!"** yelled joker

joker noodded his head hoping the bastard heard him because he was not in a good mood and would love to put a freaking bullet in his fucking head if he knew the vile bastard was able to die since they didnt know what the last horcrux was.

 _"There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me." said voldemort_

the joker had enough he washed off and went to go and get dressed he flipped the dark lord the snake fucker the bird hoping he would see he hated that arrogant rpick and was going to be happy when the bastard is dead.

* * *

 _meanwhile with harry and deadshot and the joker and severus_

harry and deadshot found the joker and dragged him tot he office they had some memories to be viewing since harley offered them to harry. it was what needed to be seen to be able to finish off the dark lord for once and for all. as he grabbed the object to be ready as he poured the memories in as he nodded tot he two and they dunked their heads in. they saw harley as hermione still who didnt know who she was as she stood in the middle of the office of albus dumbledor in her black robes of a death eater.

* * *

 _"We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered your twin brother to murder me. But should he fail, I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, hermione. It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." said albus_

* * *

they watched as harley stood there stoically the joker was proud of his queen but he was not thrill on what he had asked her. but there was not need of him being killed so that was one good thing they just faked his death thats all.

* * *

 _"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." said albus_

 _"Must be told what?" asked harley_

* * *

they watched her look like she was not shocked on what they are thinking. they knew what he was going to tell her since severus was told the same thing from albus. but differently. they where just happy to fake his death thats all.

* * *

 _"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, and Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." said albus_

* * *

the joker had a what the fuck look on his face as did deadshot, what a sick freak attacking a baby really what is wrong with him. the two of them has done some questionable things in their lifetimes. but really they never ever once killed kids or babies.

* * *

 _"So when the time comes... harry must die?" asked harley_

 _"Yes. Yes... he must die." said albus_

* * *

harry was gawking no wonder she wanted him to find out this way. he knew severus knew something so he was kinda happy he had to see it this way. but then again there was nothing could think of hearing you have to die to end a freaking war.

* * *

 _"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" snapped harley_

 _"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for him as a friend you knew your roll." said albus_

 _harley casts a Patronus in the shape of a clow with a gun, that looked just liek the joker but at the time she knew nothing of who it was at the time that came into her patronus. the same one that helped Harry find the Sword of Gryffindor._

 _"joker... after all this time?" asked albus_

 _"always a joker!" said harley seriouslly_

* * *

they pulled their heads out of the memory and knew that even though harley didnt know who the joker was she knew he was apart of her as her soul mate. but then again the joker had this look of inner peace over his face that he knew that she had somewhere in her soul she knew he was still out there even though she didnt know who he was at the time.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

harry walking into a clearing in the Forest, Harry pulls the Snitch from his pocket he was ready to die. knowing hermione who happened to be harley quin helped him to see the ways of the world that was bleak to him and now he was going to face it with no rose colored glasses no more.

"I'm ready to die." said harry

Harry sighed and lifted the snitch to his lips and kisses it, and it opens to reveal a small black stone he knew what the stone was from what he had learned from hermione well when she was hermione. she was born hermione but was renamed.

"The Resurrection Stone..." said harry

harry holds it in his hands, and closes his eyes. As he opens them, his parents, Sirius, and Remus appear in the clearing. Lily smiles at her son and holds her hand out to him. Harry reaches out to touch it, but finds his own hand just passes through her.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart." said lilly

"Why are you here? All of you?" asked harry

harry looked at his parents and his godfather and someone else who he thought of as a dad. and its pretty bad when you think of the the malfoys as parents. but then again they have been good to him. and thanks to serius he helped him see the good parts of them.

"We never left." said lilly

harry turned to look at serius he didnt see harley so she was still alive knowing how tough she was she wouldnt die knowing her she was getting back up and was fighting with jonny to come back to the fight but then again she was hurt prety bad. and he knew the joker was not going to be happy to hear if he didt know already.

"Does it-does it hurt? Dying?" asked harry

"Quicker than falling asleep." said serius

serius was proud of his godson. his niece was a strong and fierce woman like his sister. he knew that the joker was a good guy and would be good for her. they are one in the same since they are soul mates and that is the best thing to happen to her.

"You're nearly there, son." said james

"I'm sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me. and now hermione i mean harley is fighting for her life. and if she dies we all know what the joker woudl do." said harry

remus and serius shook their heads they would do the same for the ones they love if it ever happened to them. and they knew they would rip the wizarding and muggle world apart to advenge her or thier death. while harry sighe he knew he woudl do it as well.

"And Remus, your son..." said harry

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day, he'll understand. and the joker offered to take him as his heir." said remus

harry smiled he knew the joker would have done that. and he had the means and the money to care for the baby. but then again he was the right choice since he had harley to be at his side and they knew he was going to be a good boy.

"You'll stay with me?" asked harry

"Until the end." said james

james smiled at his only son he would of never though he would see the light side figthing by side with the kind of people who was fighting with them. but then again he had no right to judge on that topic he was no saint when he was alive.

"And he won't be able to see you?" asked harry

"No." said serius

serius reached for his godsons heart he was worried for his poor niece but he knew she was strong and she will pull through. but he knew that the joker would end up going on a blood lust and no one would be able to stop him if it happened.

"We're here, you see." said serius

"Stay close to me." said harry

"always." said lilly

harry dropped the stone and made his way to his death he knew it was the only way to end the war. but then again it was something that is needed to be done. and the joker patted him on the back for the bravery that he had showed and that made him feel proud to have the joker of all people to do that.

* * *

 _meanwhile with voldemort and harry_

the dark lord waited for harry to come and greet him. he paced back and forth and wondered where the boy was so he could meet his death like a man. that is when harry arrvaled to the wooded harry the dark lord looked like a kid on christmas morning.

"No sign of him, My Lord." said lucius

"I thought he'd come". said voldemort

lucius fliched the man was creepy when it c ame down to his obesseion. but he wondered why he has not seen his daughter yet. he hoped she was ok. while they had captured the half fiant who happened to be the bitch of the headmaster. that is when the potter boy came out of no where looking ready to die.

"Harry, no! What're yeh doin' 'ere?" asked hagred

"Quiet!"

"Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived... come to die." said voldermort

voldemort raised his wand unliked all the pureblood who use wandless magic the wand he has was the one of the deathly hallows. so he was the god of the world he was the one who has the elder wand since the two people who owned it is dead.

"Avada Kedavra!" hissed voldemort

harry dropped to his side as the green light hit him dead on. he died like a trooper with pride and grace. narcissa and lucius was basically proud of him from what they are seeing. even bellatrix who was a deeper spy than they are was kinda impressed at what she was seeing. but she snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the dark lord passed out she snapped back and went to spy mode.

"My Lord, My Lord... Are you hurt?" asked bellatrix

bellatrix was acting and she knew it but the dark lord never knew the fact. but she was worried about her niece she has not seen her. and she was proud to know she has a strong willed niece. but the war was going to end and she would be abck to a normal life.

"I don't need your help." hissed voldemort

voldemort pushed her off him as narcissa went over to help her sister up. while they all looked over to the prone form of the boy who lived. but they didnt know if the light hit him or not. but then again they didnt have the balls to go over to him.

"The boy...Is he dead?" asjed bellatrix

narcissa was going to be the one to go over she knew he knew that her son and daughter was still alive she needed to know. she cant lose her them no ever. while lucius was remaining back knowing what his wife was going to she bent down to him.

"are they alive? Draco,and hermione i mean harley, are they alive?" asked narcissa

narcissa waited to hear what he had to say all she got was a nod. and kenw that she had some hope yet. but she didnt know if they are injured but knowing that they are alive is good enough for now. as she took a deep breath and stood up and had a straight face.

"Dead." said narcissa

the dark lord ordered hagrid to go and take the dead body of the boy who lived now it was time to gloat to the others side of the war. as hagred was the one who picked up the body and sniffled the boy he thought of a son was gone.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

everyone was outside in the court yard of the castle while the joker was drinking a drink that severus gave him no one has told him where his queen was and that is making his very worried. and they have not heard from harry yet. that is when they saw people come their way.

"Who is that? Hagrid's carrying? Neville, who is it?" asked luna

they watched as the dark lord with a smug look over his face was rpoud about something. but they looked at him as if he was even more bonkers when it came down to him. but that meant to be so this would be the end.

"Harry Potter.. is dead!" cheered voldemort

all the death eaters who was not spyes all cheered. as they others gawked that was not how it was meant to end. but this was a mistake. but where was harley she had to be amung them wasnt she. would she be with her parents.

"Silence! Stupid girl! Harry Potter... is dead! From this day forth... you'll put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die!" announced voldemort

lucius and narcissa spotted draco next to the joker but they didnt see his sister so where was she. they saw the worried look on the mans face and this was not good if they seen that. but the dark lord would not mention if he had killed her or not.

"Draco!" said lucius

"Draco. Come." said narcissa

narcissa held her arms out to her son and wondered where her daugter was. draco looked over to the joker and he only nodded and patted the boy on the back who will be his brother in law when this was going to be over. as he criinged when he saw the snake fucker was hugging him.

"Well done, Draco, better than that bitch twin of yours so well done!" said voldemort

draco went over to his mother and father as they hugged him as they where told what happened. when the joker went pale he had a feeling that was not a good sign when they looked like that. what was he telling them he needed to know. neville was the one to walk up, knowing these people gave him the curage to do this.

"Well, I must say I'd hope for who might you be, young man?" asked voldemort

"Neville Longbottom." said neville

neville heald his head up high to show he was proud of the way he was doing this. while deadshot and the joker nodded to him to let him know he was doing good. while deadshot has not told the joker what happened to harley yet.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank." said voldemort

"I'd like to say something." said neville

the dark lord balled his fist in anger. as the joker had a proud look on his face of the boy he molded into a man they helped him to become who he is now in such a short time. he had it in him no one was able to pull it out of him.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say." said voldemort

"Doesn't matter that Harry is gone." said neville

Stand down, Neville! ordered minerva

deadshot put a hand over her mouth the boy was making a speech a good one. the boy was showing them that he was as good as they are. and he was proud of the boy and he was finally came around. since it took them some time to get him to this point.

"People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah... We lost Harry tonight. He's still with us. In here. So as Fred, Remus... Tonks... All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!" said neville

neville pulled out the sword of gryffendor as he lead the charge. like as planned harry bolted up out of hagreds arms. the joker smirked the boy fallowed the plan the boy didnt have to die the boy only needed to soul piece in his dead.

 **"Confringo!"** yelled harry

harry shot a spell as he rushed over ot the castle now he needed to give the orderes that harley had given to him he was ordered to kill the snake that is the last and final one that needed to die for the dark lords death.

"All remain into the have to kill the snake. Hey, Neville!" said harry

harry was in a wand fight with the dark lord as everyone was in their own respective fights. gun fire and light show all over the place. while katana and draco was back to back like soul mates should. he only knew of his sister in the hospital since he fallowed.

"that wand was failing you. It was always fail..." said harry

"I killed the malfoy girl!" hissed voldemort

voldemort lashed out more angerly as he was shot in the side. while harry and voldermort still continued to battled it out. while deadshot sees neville knocked out he picked up the sword he was going to finish off the snake.

"Yeah, but what if the wand never belonged to hermione? What if its allegiance has always been with someone else? Oh, come on, Tom... Let's finish it the way we started. Together!" said harry

harry and the dark lord fell out of the window as deadshot was chacieing the snake. i would be just easyer that to shoot the bastard. but it seemed this was not a easy task to deal with a snake that has a soul piece into it. as he finally sliced the snakes head off and shot it a few times as the darkness of the soul that was trapped in it was gone.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** yelled harry and voldemort

as both wands clashed together but harry was the one who suceeded in the end the dark lord body was hit as he tilted and arched his back as he screamed. his body turned to ash as it floated into the wind as the war was ended. harry fell to his knees in relief but that will be short lives.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

everyone was hugging each other who was family and what not. the joke put his gun up to whoever was going to rry and hug him as did everyone else. as he started to look around for jonny and his queen and they where not seen no where.

 **"WHERE THE HELL IS MY QUEEN AT! SOMEONE BETTER START TALKIN SOON OR ELSE!"** yelled joker

joker started to shott at the walls. that was when lucius face palmed and knew what he had forgotten to tell. as he was going to go over to the man who will be family once she is released from the hospital he was messaged froma healer that she was in a coma.

"son she was attack befroe the final part of the war started. but jonny is wirh her he save her life. my daughter is safe come we must go to her. maybe she might come out of her coma from your voice." said lucius

the joker was thinking that the dark lord better be dead since he would murder him if he was not for daring to kill off his queen. that is a crime that everyone was known in the english speaking world who knew who was ends in death.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

the joker left in the room with his queen as he laid next to her. he knew that she woudl wake soon enough or that what he hoped that would happened. that is whens he groaned that made him open his eyes and look into hers.

"oh shit i feel like crap." groaned harley

"shh its ok im here with you my baby." cooed joker

harley jumped and knew that it was him and knew that he was there with her. but then again there wasnt much she could do on this. while she felt like crap but she latched herself to him and snuggled into him. happy to feel him near her.

"puddin!" chirped harley

"yes daddy is here my queen." said joker

harley smiled and sighed as she fell right back to sleep. when she was awake again he want ot have her to be his wife right here and now. as he sighed and went to bed himself. as he was in pure bliff himself.

* * *

 _meanwhile a year later_

harley and the joker came back for a get together. they had twins one names jay jay and the other name is serenity after her grandmother. while they entered malfoy manor just as grand as their own. the twins rushed off to paly with thier cousins. harley was already knocked up with their next set of twins.

"welcome back!" chirped harry

harry was married to potson ivy of all people they where shocked but it didnt last long. while neville married catwoman. and luna love good married the riddler they woudl enver of thought that man would find somone. but then again they are all happy.

"hello old friends." said ivy

"long no see plant lady." said joker

ivy smiled if it wasnt for them none of them would have a happy life with a soul mate of their own hell severus was with bellatrix now and married to be happy together. while jonny of all people married to one of pansy. they had their fights since somoen else took over to place of batman but they knew the person didnt fill the shoes. either way they lives a good life and never asked for ntohing more.

the end.


End file.
